Happy/Bonnie (TheHappyTreeFriendV.OfBonnieTheBonnie)
Just a little bit of information Hi,I am the creator of the OC,Happy.I created this before the pre-sequel of the game "Five Nights at Freddy's" So expect something from the first game rather than anything from the second game.He is young anyways,He's 8 years old.Part of Zener's pack (She has a wiki but I won't share here.). Story.(No feels included.Probably,I highly doubt it though.) Once,there was a little bunny simply named "Happy".Well,he was put in an orphanage and was treated horribly by the others.The other kids call him names,mock him and sometimes swear at him.He ran away from the orphanage and wandered around a forest.It was getting dark.He dug a hole for him to sleep in.The sun rose,Happy was up and..Well,continued going through the forest.He was out of the forest and he saw what seemed to be an old,abandoned pizzeria."Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...." he read quietly. So he went in and saw 3 animatronics.The first one he saw was a bear named "Freddy Fazbear" the one on the far right being Chica the chicken and the one on the far left being "Bonnie the Bunny".He saw a purple,sparkly curtain.He saw a sign on the front of it reading "Sorry!Out of Order".Out of curiosity,he peeked behind the curtain and saw "Foxy the Pirate".He had many holes in his body.Some even showing his endoskeleton."Poor thing.I honestly wish I could fix him" he said to himself.As he continued around the pizzeria,he had realized something.He remembered that something was put inside his body.He had a flashback of it.POV TIME! /Happy's POV\ I was only 3 years old.I was shown some sort of "microchip" I remember the person showing it to me said "This will help you with your defense.Remember...Me and your mother will always lo-....I heard loud machines after that.I was given a painkiller so I couldn't feel anything.After that,I was put into a basket.I was emotionless for a while.The last thing I remember was being put into a river by what I saw to be 2 entities.I don't know who they were but one was wearing a dress and had two bunny ears.I only saw the other one for a few seconds.He seemed to be wearing a labcoat with red stains on it.Just like the other one,"it" had two bunny ears aswell. As I start to gain consciousness,I heard "Is it some sort of rabbit?" "What does it look like?Of course it is!" "I hope it's okay..."As my vision started as a blur,I heard "Shh,shh,shh,it's waking up!" "It's eyes are so cute!" I sat up.I looked at my surroundings.I saw three maids standing before me.One of them asked as she waved at me "Hey...Are you alright?" I was silent. "Maybe he doesn't talk" One of the maids said. "It's a rabbit,of course it doesn't talk!" I said quietly "Mom...Dad...." One of them heard me and said "It talked!". They introduced themselves to me. "I'm Rina" One maid said. "I'm Lina" followed the other one. " And I'm Sasha.".I was very confused by that point. "We should show it to the kids!" Lina said.After that, Lina carried me to a room full of children. "Kids,this is...."I was hiding behind Rina out of shyness. "What is his name?" "Um....Happy!" Rina then said. "Happy?That's not bad." Sasha said."Fine by me" Lina said. "Go on...show them what you look like." I simply nodded a "no"."Aw...Don't be shy.We're here for you.".I slowly stepped beside Rina.I stayed silent.I can't say anything else.I'm sorry. /End of POV\ Okay where were after that POV........Oh yeah! Happy slipped on something and fell.I guess that broke his microchip cause he twitched a little, but didn't mind.He was getting tired so he slept under the table at the backstage room.He fell asleep.It was night anyways.But he woke up and saw Bonnie in the room.He was very scared at that point.He went back to sleep.He woke up,explored more.He has the same routine.Wake up,walks around the place,go to sleep.But what he doesn't realize is that his chip is corrupted with some sort of "virus".He twitches more and more everyday. I'm a little drowsy right now.Last edit for today.Probably.